Ezra Bridger conhece El Chavo Del Ocho
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Era um dia normal. Ezra andava pelas ruas de Lothal escondido, numa missão. Mas ao entrar num beco e acha um pobre órfão dentro de um barril. O que vai acontecer? Homenagem á Chespirito (21/fevereiro/1929 - 28/novembro/2014)


**Eu estava com a ideia dessa Fanfic há muito, muito, muito tempo. Eu queria mostrar essa em português porque foi aqui no Brasil que Chaves fez o sucesso absoluto e Chaves é um dos patrimônios do meu país, e do mundo. Mas... Chespirito, o famoso Chaves, morreu 28 de novembro de 2014 aos 85 anos. Eu vi Chaves e Chapolin Colorado desde que eu era um bebêzinho e eu me sinto feliz de homenagear o mestre numa história. Você sempre terá um espaço no meu e no coração de todos, Chespirito 3. Aproveitem a história!**

* * *

Para muitos de Lothal, era um dia comum. O Império cobrando impostos, compras para o uso pessoal e outras coisas comuns do local. Mas para um grupo, era... era um dia comum. Mas esse dia comum era um dia de missão.

Numa das ruas, um garoto de cabelo azul e vestes laranjas andava por lá, cuidadosamente, para não atrair atenção dos clones, ou melhor, cabeças de balde. Ele pegou um caixote cheio de frutas e entrou num beco, escondido. Ele ficou lá por mais alguns minutos, esperando os clones forem embora. Ele já ia sair do beco quando ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro de um barril.

Ele se aproximou do barril. De novo, algo dentro do barril fez um barulho.

\- Quem está aí? - disse o garoto.

\- Ninguém! - gritou uma voz, parecendo estar com medo.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não sou um cabeça de balde. Vamos. Não precisa ter... - disse o garoto.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a frase, um garoto mais jovem, entre 7 ou 8 anos, se levantou do barril e sua cabeça bateu no queixo do garoto de cabelo azul.

\- Ah! - gemeu o garoto mais velho.

\- Opa. Foi sem querer querendo... - disse o menino mais jovem pegando num suspensório de sua camisa.

\- Não. Não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem... - disse o garoto mais velho.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - disse o menino.

\- Ezra Bridger. E o seu, menino? - disse o garoto mais velho.

\- Chaves. - disse o menino.

\- Ok mas... qual é o seu verdadeiro nome? - disse Ezra.

\- Meu nome verdadeiro é... - começou Chaves.

Antes que Chaves pudesse continuar a frase, clones passaram na frente do beco e Ezra e Chaves se esconderam ao mesmo tempo. Ezra atrás do barril e Chaves dentro do barril. Quando os clones saíram de vista, os dois saíram de seus "esconderijos".

\- Você se escondeu. Você é por acaso um fugitivo? - disse Ezra.

\- Não eu só tenho medo deles mesmo. - disse Chaves.

\- Huh, quem não tem medo desses cabeças de balde? - disse Ezra.

\- Cabeças de balde? - disse Chaves confuso.

\- É o jeito como as pessoas como eu chamamos esses clones. Eles merecem esse tipo de tratamento. Não é? - disse Ezra.

\- Isso, isso, isso! - disse Chaves fazendo um gesto com os dedos.

\- Ok. Hum, Chaves, onde você mora? Porque está na cara que você não mora num barril. Eu já tentei mas não deu por muito tempo. - disse Ezra rindo.

\- Ah, eu moro numa vila aqui perto na casa do 8. E a onde você mora? - disse Chaves.

\- Olha, digamos que eu não posso te falar. Mas se você mora lá nessa vila, por que você está aqui? Seus pais devem estar preocupado! - disse Ezra.

\- Eu estou aqui porque estou procurando algo para comer. - disse Chaves.

\- Mas na sua casa não tem... Espere... você não tem pais?... - disse Ezra um pouco entristecido.

\- Não. Eu tenho pais mas eles ainda não foram apresentados. - disse Chaves.

A inocência de Chaves dava dó. Toda vez que Ezra falava de seus pais, entristecia mas Chaves não tinha pais e parecia ver isso com toda a calma. Não parecia triste quando falava de seus pais.

Quando o garoto disse aquilo, Ezra ouviu seu coração estalar. Sentindo que devia fazer uma coisa, Ezra pegou uma fruta que estava no caixote.

\- Hum... Chaves? Você... quer? - disse Ezra mostrando a fruta.

\- Você jura?! - disse Chaves.

\- Claro. Uma única fruta não fará falta. Você quer? - disse Ezra.

\- Zás e zás e eu pegava e eu comia e zás! - disse Chaves animadamente pegando a fruta.

Ezra não pode não rir disso. Um riso enorme se abriu no rosto do padawan quando viu o menino de chapéu verde comendo a fruta animadamente.

\- Obrigada senhor Erza! - disse Chaves.

De novo, Ezra riu. Nesse momento, uma voz grave veio do comunicador de Ezra. Era Zeb perguntando onde Ezra estava.

\- Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir. Boa sorte na sua vida e obrigada por seguir o caminho certo. - disse Ezra fazendo um gesto a mão.

\- Não tem por onde. - disse Chaves.

Logo depois disso, Ezra saiu cuidadosamente do beco, com o caixote, enquanto Chaves olhava para ele, com gratidão nos olhos.

Antes desse dia, Ezra nunca pensou que podia ver aquele olhar humilde de novo. A única vez que ele viu esse olhar, foi nele mesmo. Depois desse dia, Ezra só pensava que Chaves só podia ser feliz porque tinha bons amigos. Aqueles amigos eram a sua tripulação. A sua família.


End file.
